The Demonic Child
by Mland22
Summary: Axel was fine, accepting that his father had left him in childbirth. His mother however assured him one day he'd see him again before she too left him to never return. On the day of his eighteenth birthday his best friend is murdered by soldiers in black carrying daggers of pale white fire. As begins a journey of self discovery to find out his true story and save his reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Painting**

Axel lifted the bandanna over his lower mouth to protect him from the fumes of his aerosol paint can. He and his band of accomplices had found and were now spraying at a barren wall in downtown Brooklyn. With little to no police here, they were determined to get away with a little bit of vandalism. Axel's nose was pierced with a small black ring that accentuated his red eyes. Why not something else to compliment his albino traits? Everyone was shocked because he looked lift a newly risen corpse with no blood in his veins. His pale white hair only made him look like a ghost. Today he wore, black ripped skinny jeans with an open grey hoddie revealing a red undershirt with a black skull on it. The sleeve was pulled up on each arm revealing tattoos. His right arm was covered in tribal designs, his right an exact mirror image; making him look almost demonic in nature. The fingerless gloves protecting his bare hands from the cold winds.

Lifting his can of black paint again, he began letting his mind flow. His hand immediately took upon a idea of it's own and began tracking a weird symbol against the brick and mortar. Line after life creating a disfigured sort of fantasy symbol. Axel laughed. Jake walked over, being a fellow delinquent at high school had bonded the two together, spending time in detention together. Tonight he wore a sleevless blood red t-shirt with black jeans. He had a multitude of eyebrow piercings with his right eyeball tattooed to solid black. Since their first meeting two years ago, they'd been inseperatable. Spening time together after school: in denetions, suspensions and communal projects. Their greatest effort was wrecking a construction crew's equipment. That had been the day they'd met Mellany, a self label activist. She believed in extreme methods to promote messages and enjoyed the thrill. Their rag-tag team had decided to have a motto. Mellany, being a recent homeless graduate from high school studying Latin suggested, 'Cur non in infernum?' meaning 'Why the hell not?' Her nightly attire comprised of grey yoga pants, a black beanie and a black lacy blouse with a scarlet red bra clearly visible in the holes of her shirt-esc clothing.

"What have you made?" Jake asked looking at symbol he'd painted. Axel couldn't describe it himself but all three of them looked at it as if mesmerized.  
"Don't know. Just pictured it." Mellany whistled in appreciation. Jake laughed,  
"Why do you do that?" Mell and Axel looked to each other before laughing outloud.  
"Cur non in infernum?" They both responded through haggled breath. Jake rolled his eyes looking back at the symbol. Axel let himself and Mell recomposed themselves before going back to their work. Mell continued on a skull whilst Jake was doing some kind of mutant dog. Axel took off his gloves, stuffed them into his pocket before reaching out to touch the symbol he'd created. The paint was still wet, oozing over his finger like syrup. It felt warm despite being from a condensed gas canister. The paint started etching down his fingers and onto the back of his palm, the red paint mimicking ice cold blood.  
"Never thought we'd be doing this on your birthday," muttered Mell as she added shading to her skull accentuating the eye sockets.  
"You're just jealous because you got turned down again." Replied Jake, giving up and putting his spray can down on the pitchman alley. His dog looking too disfigured to be considered any kind of cool. Axel listened as Mell & Jake kept arguing. He heard it, the faint sound of police sirens, and they were coming closer.

Snapping Mell & Jake out of their argument took no time, as the sirens had become loud enough to be just one street away. Panicking they grabbed the cans dumping them into Jake's backpack and immediately began climbing a maintenance ladder in the alley to the roof. Mell when first, Jake followed with Axel taking the rear. Every so often he looked down to ensure they weren't being followed. They ran like bats out of hell. Mell leapt first for the next building, with the agility of a cat she flew through the air landing with both feet, she kicked from the ground turning it into a tumble. Jake lunged flicking both his hands and feet forward, he didn't completely make it. Instead he crashed into the edge. He pulled himself up and onto the roof. Axel pressed down harder onto the roof before calling on all reserves of strength. He vaulted off the edge, flipping mid air and commando rolling upon landing on the roof. The rough surface cut the exposed flesh on his palms. Wincing he pulled the gloves back out of his pocket to put them on again. The group kept running, parkouring away from the site.

The police had arrived at the scene of the crime. They grunted another patch of graffiti another report to write. Chief Nickson took out his phone to take a picture of the vandalism. Only to drop it in shock, the screen shattering upon hitting the pitchman floor. He shouted for his ally whilst he stared at the symbol, light beginning to push from within the paint. The light started from a slightly disfigured part of the symbol as if it had been touched. Its pulse originated from the touched disfigurement and resonated throughout the entire design. It began throbbing, the light risking a fit for anyone epileptic. Then the growling began, Nickson turned to see the dog beginning to peel itself off the wall but not as paint but an actual physical form. He screamed as the creature lunged for his throat. He seized talking as the creature got his oesophagus.

Jake turned to face the direction they'd come from with a look of realisation. Axel lay on the roof of, he guessed a nightclub as the bass was reverberating through his body. His eyes closed, attempting to catch his breath. Jake looked to Mell, nodding.  
"It won't be long," spoke Jake to Mell, who had walked next to him. The music too loud ensuring Axel wouldn't hear them. Mellany played with her left eye, attempting to remove some dirt.  
"If this is an accident I'd hate to see intentional," Mell replied. "It's his eighteenth, he said he'd appear."  
"Never can trust those in charge," Mell turned to him her eyes ice cold. "I won't hear that anymore. Let's go down and get a drink." The two walked over to Axel whom was still out of breath. "Come on, get up." Axel groaned opening his eyes and leaning upright.  
"Okay, getting up." Struggling up to his feet, Axel groaned his head swimming. "Woah, I'm exhausted."  
"Dude, you only jumped six buildings. You okay?" Axel knew Jake was correct. He'd never felt this fatigued before, he felt as if he'd run three marathons at the same time.  
"Never mind," Axel responded getting to his feet. "What exactly is beneath us?" Jake ran to the edge and peeked his head over before returning to the group.  
"Pandemonium." Mel smiled in relief.  
"Great, I have a premium pass!"

Axel couldn't officially admit to never having been in a club before, unofficially though... yes. Clubs were loud, packed filled with drug dealers and the other sides of his life. Not that he actually did drugs but when you're an orphan struggling to make money you seriously do anything for extra cash. Mell flashed the bouncer her card and in turn he left the group past. Axel watched as Jake seemed to grow younger in age upon entering, the neon lights lighting his face. Mell relaxed her in relief in this environment. She probably came here a lot.  
"Why do you have that pass?" Mell laughed, cracking her neck and taking off her beanie allowing her black hair to fall and bounce around her neck length.  
"It's not actually a premium pass but my work card. I work here." She pulled her friends towards the counter and waved at the man behind the counter. He immediately pulled up three cups and filled it with a sparkling brown drink, cola. Mell chugged hers down, immediately asking Phil for a refill. Jake took small sips. Axel followed Mell's example only to get a dark look from the bar keeper. Lately that had been happening to him. People were starting to look at him like he was a gone off meal or an unpleasant aroma.

"Hey Axel?"  
"Yes?" Axel turned to Mell who was flicking her hair with her hands turning the attention of three boys behind her.  
"Want a drink?" Axel though it over before grinning. _Cur non in infernum_...  
"Sure," she smiled before turning to the counter. Jake had disappeared, he looked out to find him. He saw him dancing with a girl on the dance floor. Her hips were swaying next to his. He was being a complete gentleman, holding both hands and dancing her around and around. They were slow dancing in a pop song. Axel couldn't help but feel disorientated. Almost as if Mell could read minds she popped up next to him with a drink for them both in red cups,  
"Yeah, Jake is pretty horrid. I remember the night we danced on the broken forklift." Axel smiled, his lips parting to reveal a devilish smile.  
"He was horrible back then." Mell grinned watching as they both watched their friend swirl. She past the extra drink to Axel who took a sip; his immediate reaction was the bitter taste, like metal. Puckering slightly he took another sip to find it less intense. Mell and Axel stood near the bar enjoying the atmosphere.

A girl was walking past that caught Axel's attention. She was thin slender with a black dress. Her entire face was covered in makeup made to look like a zombie. Her dress was pretty high, noted Axel with her blouse even lower. She smiled at him, motioning with her finger for him to join her. He stood just as an iron vice clamped to his wrist, turning in panic he saw Mell holding him back.  
"That's a fifty dollar room buddy..." she commented with a 'are you stupid' look in her eyes. I turned back to find the girl gone. Axel panicked and looked for Jake... he wasn't on the dance floor.  
"Mell, where is Jake?" She looked around too, before gently tapping my arm. He was being dragged away by a group of four. Two girls and two guys in black leather attire. Looking at each other, Mell and Axel ran after the group.

Jake struggled against his captators, he'd begun panicking when he'd seen the runes and had begun trying to get Mell's attention. She'd at least know what to do. He was pushed out the door before being kicked off his feet slamming face first into the opposing alley's brick wall. He felt a hand on his shoulder flip him around. This girl had the runic markings all over her skin, bitter and black. Jake growled, a deep rumble from the back of his throat as the pendant around her neck pulsed red. The girl smiled at him,  
"Caught you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This series takes place after the Mortal Instruments and before Simon starts to remember his past. Please review and follow will be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Tattoos**

"Caught you," muttered the girl seductively, her legs over his chest pinning him down. Jake struggled to pull himself up, the smell of her pungent amber perfume making him sick.  
"Caught what?" He responded in anger attempting to move, she lifted her knees over his elbow locking his arms against the cold pavement. The girl smiled, one worthy of mischief,  
"change for me." A girl behind her stepped forward. Like the group she too wore black leather and covered in symbols but she had flaming red hair, contrasting against the darkness of the alley.  
"Izzy, he's not changing. Eidolons don't do that." The blonde haired boy next to her nodded.  
"Yeah, even if it is an Eidolon we came here looking for a larger demonic power. Not a simple shape shifter."  
"So what?" Began a more mature voice on Clary's left. It's wielder holding a bow, analysing the world around him with brilliant blue eyes. "You're not going to kill him?"  
Jake quickly injected, "Please don't," but no one hear him over their friend.  
"Alec," began the blonde haired boy, "I never said that but until the boy changes we have no proof that he is a demon."  
"Jace," began Clary as the argument started flying around the group. Jake began tensing and loosening his arms, hoping to keeps circulation flowing.

Mell yanked on Axel's arm attempting to pull him through the dance floor. Axel watched as people stared at him. This wasn't uncommon being albino he'd normally been rejected as a freak by society. Here however, he notice people smiling at him, like he was cool or amazing. Axel hoped they'd return sometime. A girl snapped a picture before smiling with happiness. They probably though it was a costume. Mell pulled him around, behind a cluster of girls. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed out and began pull on Axel other arm. Axel turned his head to see Mr Kurnt standing there, one of Axel's ex-employers.

"So... Axel?" He asked, his accent vaguely German, the black handle bar moustache moving with each syllable. "How you been?" Mell had stopped pull and stood next to him. Being uneasy, she kept shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Need the toilet miss?" He inquire at her weird stance.  
"No,"  
"Good," replied Axel staring down his old boss.  
"Great to hear, now I have some... business to discuss with you." Axel's blood dropped as he remembered.  
"Can't right now, actually," The man faked a look of sadness, his thick face and body stretching to get out of his suit.  
"Why not?" Axel racked his brain... Why? Why not?  
"The Triple Threats are after us," Mell replied. Axel looked to Mell in horror but the same focused more on what she'd said rather than his reaction. The Triple Threats were gaining in strength right now, soon they'd be number one on NY's crime list. Mr. Kurnt's gang; Skull's Redemption was only fourth, hardly anything to panic about. Axel had use to run parcels for him across roofs for money. He'd kind of stolen a grand when the receiver had declined.  
"Get going then and we'll talk later." The man pushed him away and stood backwards disappearing into the crowd of people. Mell yanked him again back again for the door.  
"Thanks Mell," she smiled back.  
"Don't thank me yet."

Isabelle looked up at the argument being shared by two young adults and an adult. She smiled at Jake who feebly smiled back before they both turned their attention back to the bickering.  
"The sensor will tell us where the demonic energy is, plus a shape shifter wouldn't make that strong a reading." Alec remarked face to face with Jace. His team mate looked him back in the eye, a small black phone like device in his hand.  
"And if I'm right?" Alec shrugged.  
"We take him to the institute for holding. A shape shifter doesn't have that strong a reading. Magnus will need to look at it."  
Jake snapped, "The it has a name." Jace shrugged,  
"and it's?"  
"Jake." Jake began again.  
"Full name?"  
"Jake Smith." Clary suddenly snickered. To which Jace looked confused.  
"Sorry, Simon would have inquired about John Smith, a TV series reference." Jake felt the girl above him grip's weaken. An emotional connection perhaps?

"Who's this Simon?" The girl immediately pulled a dagger to his throat. A dagger of pure white fire condensed inside a crystal blade.  
"Demons, that what did it." She raised the knife only for her arm to be caught by Jace. Jake sighed in relief.  
"Izzy, if he was a mundane you'd been exiled." Izzy shook her head before a tear leaving her cheek.  
"Sorry."  
"Clary and I are going to head down three alleys. Apparently the source of the energy signature is there." Jake watched as Alec waved them off before returning to stand by the girl pinning him down, her grip getting weaker with each tear that fell onto her victim's chest.

Axel opened the back door of Pandemonium and turned to see Jake push off a girl pinning him down only to stand up to a man, with a fully drawn bow at his chest. Tacking the chance, he bolted to tackle the bow wielder.

Colliding with the runed boy made his head hurt. Probably because they both crashed into the pitchmen path. His opponent taking no chances stood up and immediately tried to take a shot with his weapon. Lifting both arms, Axel knocked the bow up for the arrow to collide with a street lamp instead of his chest. The boy kicked out, the foot colliding with his chest and knocking him back, winded. Getting back up, he watched the boy also stand and get into a fighting stance. Taking the cue, he too put one foot forward held his arms by his sides. Not a commonly used fighting style but gymnastics was a variation on an ancient Chinese combat style, somewhere as far as Axel could recall.  
"Bring it on," Axel mock his opponent. The boy leapt forward to punch his chest. Back flipping, Axel caught his feet on the boy's arm causing him to grunt in pain.

"Alec!" The girl shouted, standing up. Her dagger forgotten on the ground beside her. She ran over, only for Mell to push her off balance and back to the ground. Jake stood up and grabbed the dagger, immediately the blade retracted into the hilt. Panicking Jake threw it up on top of a nearby building. Isabelle stood up and grabbed at Mell who began defending herself. Axel traded blows with the tattooed boy, their blows always just missing or being blocked. Alec attempted a roundhouse kick, only for Axel to do the forward splits. Facing left, Axel stood up into a hand stand kicking out his legs, forcing Alec to back off before flipping forward onto his feet. He turned to see Alec drawing his bow, an arrow gleaming on the end. Panicking, Axel froze as the boy pulled it to full draw. Jake ran up and pushed the boy over, causing him to release the arrow shy of his right arm. Jake smiled at him, before staring at an object behind him in shock. Axel turned as a blonde haired boy flung a gleaming dagger through the air. He turned to watch the fiery blade sink into his friend's chest.

Axel stared at the wound. Jake suddenly smiled as if he was so happy before his began folding in on himself. Axel watched as his friend's neck bent impossibly into his chest, his legs curled into his groin and his skin turned grey and porous. He kept folding until the size of an envelope before evaporating into black mist. Axel felt something snap inside him, like what he'd imagine breaking a rib would feel like. Except it wasn't pain or sadness but anger. He marched up to the man, Alec, and punched him square in the face. The boy shouted in pain as he was immediately lifted off his feet as if hit by a truck and flew down the remainder of the alley until the opposite side, a good three buildings away. Instead of fear, Axel felt good, like a sugar high. If anything he felt better. He turned to see the other three people in black staring in shock. He took another step only for two arms to reach under him and pick him off the ground. The sound of wings immediately began shouted as he was ripped from the ground and into the air.

Axel had always feared fall, the uneasy rhythm of wings causing him to panic.  
"Can you stop struggling?" He heard a familiar voice cry. He looked up to see Mell smiling at him with brown leathery wing erupting from her back, flapping constantly to keep them airborne. My best friends have wings or died, thought Axel. "I've got you," reminded Mell taking her eyes off her friend and to the skyline, "It's alright." Axel almost calmed down had it not been for the Mell screaming as an arrow ripped through her right wing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, so Jake was an Eidolon [Shape-shifting Demon] and yes, the original gang of shadow hunters are technically the "antagonists" of this story. I only just realise that we have Axel/Alec and Jake/Jace. Weird, I didn't notice till now. Review and Follow!


End file.
